


i never thought i'd live past 20

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, birthday fic, hbd 261st bday baby!!!, i would have never predicted that i would ever write fanfiction about george washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend is sitting in my office subtweeting me and it is making it very difficult for me to sneak out to his surprise party. Please pick him up.</p><p>or; it's alexander's birthday. happy 261st alex!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never thought i'd live past 20

On the day of his 24th birthday, Alexander Hamilton woke up in a mood that could only be described as satanic. 

He took to twitter to delve deeper into these feelings:

 

 **@adotham** : @adotburr is a fuckign shit head who obviously copied my username get a ur own ideas dickhead,, oh wait u have literally none

 

 **@adotham:** @tomjeff go back to france nobody wants u here i will fight u on this . dlete ur blog . dlete twitter . delete ig i cant look @ ur face its so ugly !!

 

 **@adotham** : @jmadison cant even start with u bro,,, get a sense of morality or loyalty ! oh wait u do have loyalty ! to *****'* asshole

* * *

**#hamilSQUAD**

 

 _literal turtle:_ aLEx wtF hdjesjs

                   how drunk r u

                   i didnt know eliza could party    

                   that hard

 

 _betsAYYYY:_ he didnt go out last night ????

                 i dont even think hes @ the

                 apartment rip in peace

                 idk i just got up 

 

 _ANGEL???ica:_ do u want me 2 com e over

                     early ?

 

 _betsAYYYY:_ nah . its all good daddy day car

                 e (washington) just texted me

                 hes at the office

* * *

 

**alex's babysitter**

_alex's babysitter:_ Your boyfriend is sitting 

                          my office subtweeting 

                          me and it is making it 

                          very difficult for me to 

                          sneak out to his surprise

                         party. Please pick him up.

 

 _Elizabeth Schuyler:_ omw 

 

  _alex's babysitter:_ What does that mean

* * *

Once Alexander had been coaxed out of George Washington's office with the promise of an hour of George's time to discuss whateve Alex deemed necessary to change in their party, Eliza began to, as gently as possible, figure out what the fuck was wrong with her boyfriend.

 

"Why did you leave before I got up? It's your birthday! Our first one together! I had presents, and a cake that I made specially. Do you know how hard it is to cook Alexander? Very hard. I probably should have read a recipe rather than just doing whatever Angelica said to on facetime, but that's beside the point. I think it's still edible, and we could have had it fo--"

 

"Is this how everyone feels when I talk?" Questioned a weary Alexander.

 

"Yes. Sorry. So, um, why did you leave?"

 

"S'not important. Work."

 

"Well, when I was speaking to George he said that you had no--"

 

"Okay Eliza! You caught me! I hate birthdays, I've never even celebrated my own, and to know that nobody cares about my birthday or any of my family's birthdays is an awful feeling and I just don't want to be reminded of how cruel this world is to not even let people like me have on day of pure love." Alex interrupted as Eliza pulled up.

 

"Well, you'll always have me. And this probably isn't the best time but..." She trailed off as she let the door swing open.

 

"SURPRISE!!" Chorused all of Alexander's friends. Eliza grimanced.

 

A present was thrust into his hand, by Thomas Jefferson no less. 

 

"Hey, no hard feeling for this morning? You probably had a big night last night huh?" James Madison grinned as he nervously tried to make ammends with his former friend.

 

"Um, Yeah." A bewildered Alex said as he unwrapped Thomas's present: Two return tickets to France. 

 

"Y'know, we could talk, maybe try to agree on some stuff? You could visit Lafeyette since he came down all the way here just for your birthday?" Alex smiled as he was pushed into a seat and more gifts surrounded him.

 

A sex toy from Peggy. He wasn't quite sure what it was. 

"You'll figure it out." She winked.

 

A new suit from Herc. 

"I know you don't have many winter clothes, and I just thought, a suit made, with like love and stuff would keep you warm." 

 

A new writing set and vouchers for dinner for two from James.

"The writing set is so you can continue to drag me for moving to Jefferson's party. And the vouchers are for if you ever forgive me or just want to talk. Or for you and Eliza!! It doesn't have to be with me, I mean I dont mind, it was just a sug-- I'm going to stop talking now."

 

A bottle of French champagne and a piece of artwork from Lafeyette.

"Do you know hard it was to fit those in my luggage and get through customs? It's a blessing I even got here. All for your birthday, mon amie."

 

A new 'artisian English briefcase' from Angelica. 

"I mean the briefcase was my luggage, I didn't want to pack, so like if there's coffee stains or something in there, sorry." She joked, giving Alexander a hug.

 

Keys from George.

"We already have a car George, but if it's a ferrari, I won't complain."

 

"Funny. It's the keys for your new private office, I figured you probably were sick of sharing in that room filled with everyone else."

 

A framed photo of his mother from Aaron, along with an empty beer bottle.

"It sounds dumb but that's the first beer I bought you, the day after you arrived. I'm a bit of a hoarder. And I know you don't like to talk about them, but it's always good to have your parents around."

 

A turtle tank, accompanied with a turtle from John.

"We're twinsies now!! I don't want to pressure you but mines called Paige, like from Dance Moms, so like ultimate twinsies would be you calling yours Chloe..."

 

Eliza went last. 

"I don't know if you'll like it, it's like when we just started dating and you sent me all those letters? And I sent one in response to every, 16? Well I actually wrote a whole lot more that I never sent because I was worried you'd think I wasn't smart enough, so, um, I binded them, with your letters, the ones that they're in response to..."

Alex was silent.

"I know! It's stupid. Nothing like a trip to France, I just wasn't sure of what to get you and --"

 

"No Eliza! I love it. I love you. I'm so happy that you were able to show me these. Thank you," He smiled at her then readjusted his focus to the entirety of the rooms "I love you all. This means so, so much to me."

 

And Alexander doubted his heart had ever felt so full.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a fic this long so :// its pretty inconsistent style wise but i always write at 1 am so let me live. lots of love to every1 and my baby alex, happy birthday!!


End file.
